This application relates generally to security and authentication. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to event-based security challenges.
Mobile computing devices such as feature phones, smartphones, tablet computers, or the like have become popular tools used by modern consumers for a variety of purposes. Some consumers have nearly constant Internet access via a smartphone and/or other mobile computing devices. Some consumers may use mobile computing devices to conduct various types of transactions that in the past may have been reserved for completion using a desktop computer or other computing device.
Furthermore, while some consumers previously may have avoided the use of smartphones for some types of transactions due to privacy and/or security concerns, many modern consumers may use a smartphone or other mobile computing device for a variety of transactions and/or applications. Thus, some consumers access various web-based and/or remote content using mobile communications devices such as smartphones, laptop computers, or the like.
Some web-based and/or remote resources protect content using password protection, login credentials, and/or other controlled access technologies. Various resources such as websites and/or web-based applications may impose password and/or login requirements that differ from other providers. As such, users may be unable to use a single unified login and/or password formula for various websites and/or web-based resources. Rather, these users may rely upon memory to remember passwords and/or logins needed to access these and other types of resources. Because the number of these types of resources and/or the frequency with which consumers access these resources have grown exponentially over the past several years, consumers may rely upon lists of login credentials and/or need to use recover functionality to access websites and/or other resources.
Furthermore, consumers may carry smartphones, feature phones, and/or other mobile computing devices almost all the time. Thus, these devices have become popular alternatives to traditional computing systems and therefore may be relied upon more heavily by consumers for accessing protected resources. Because it may be difficult to access password lists and/or to maintain password lists on these devices, consumers may have difficulty accessing desired resources.